Dan-Ball Wiki:News Archive
14 November, 2017 - Powder Game 2 hidden content issue :A new discussion was made on a potentially undiscovered element in Powder Game 2. Please discuss in this talk page. ;13 June, 2017 - Navigation Bar Re-Redesign :Due to Wikia-wide changes to the header design, our header navigation bar design may need a review. Please discuss in this talk page. ;27 May, 2017 - Dan-Ball Wiki Milestone - 100000 Edit Revisions! :The Dan-Ball Wiki reaches 100k edit revisions at this very news update! ;9 March, 2017 - Navigation Bar Redesign :A New Navigation Bar design for various uses in the wiki is proposed. Please express your opinions on this Talk page section. ;29 December, 2016 -SR Bosses :The definition of "Boss" is to be resolved. Please express your opinions on this Talk page. ;23 December, 2016 -SR Enemy Naming :The "boss status" of an enemy is to be resolved after the SR update in ver18.6. Please express your opinions on this Talk page. ;9 December, 2016 -SR Final Stage :The definition of "Final Stage" is to be resolved after the update in ver18.6. Please express your opinions on this Talk page. ;29 October, 2016 -SR Enemy Naming :The naming of two enemies (the Bosses of Castle Gate and Hell Gate) are to be resolved. Please express your opinions on this Talk page. ;1 October, 2016 -SR Enemy Navbar Revamp. :A discussion was started on whether the SR enemy navbar should be reformed. The discussion can be found here. ;19 August, 2016 -SR Attack naming. :A new enemy attack was included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for its name in this talk page. ;8 August, 2016 - SR Weapon pages. :A new discussion on inclusion of weapon predecessors and successors on weapon pages has been started. Please discuss in this talk page. ;22 July, 2016 -SR Attack naming. :A new enemy attack was included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for its name in this talk page. ;19 February, 2016 - Featured Pages and Images. :A discussion to select new featured pages and images has been started. You can participate in the discussion here. ;5 February, 2016 -A new SR species. :A new species was included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for its name in this talk page. ;6 January, 2016 -Another Colour naming. :There is another controversy for the naming of a colour used in two SR enemies. Please vote for the colour name in this talk page. ;18 December, 2015 -A new SR head. :A new head was included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for its name in this talk page. In addition, the administrator election for the latest candidate will end soon, so please cast your votes here! ;12 December, 2015 -New Administrator Election. :We are going to elect new administrators. For details, please visit this page. :UPDATE: We have a new candidate for administrators. Please cast your votes if you are eligible. ;9 January, 2015 -SR Attack naming. :2 new enemy attacks were included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for their names in this talk page. ;16 December, 2014 -Design changes from Wikia. :Wikia has introduced several design changes in the recent days. Discuss for these changes at this talk page. ;25 October, 2014 -SR Enemy naming. :Vote for the naming method of the 3 new Grey Big Box Stickmen of Hell 5 in this talk page section. ;17 August, 2014 -Colour naming. :There is a controversary for the naming of a colour used in some SR enemies. Please vote for the colour name in this talk page section. ;15 August, 2014 -A new SR species. :A new species was included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for its name in this talk page. ;20 December, 2013 -A new SR species. :A new species was included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for its name in this talk page. ;18 July, 2013 -1,000 Articles! :The Dan-Ball Wiki reached a new milestone of 1,000 articles today. ;2 July, 2013 -Disabled anonymous editing. :A recent update to US Federal Law requires Wikia to disable anonymous editing in our wiki. From now on any new contributors MUST register for an account . For more information visit this page. ;14 June, 2013 -Seeking help. :Our wiki is currently seeking help from people who can understand the algorithm of Max AGI of SR enemies. For details or if you want to help, please visit this page. ;6 June, 2013 -Future SR heads. :To prepare for the future SR updates, we started the naming of 2 currently unused heads in SR. The discussion can be found in this talk page. ;13 July, 2012 -A new SR species. :A new species was included in the recent SR update. Please discuss for its name in this talk page. ;29 June, 2012 -SR enemy attacks. :A discussion was put up at the talk page of the article Attack (enemy). Please discuss on the topic "Revolution of enemy attack names?". ;16 April, 2012 -Powder Game 2 elements. :The pages for elments in Powder Game 2 needs help. Please contribute to the pages by giving information of the elements. All the pages can be found at Category:Powder Game 2 elements. ;23 December, 2011 - A new head in Stick Ranger. :Another new head is out for SR. Please give suggestions at this page. ;16 December, 2011 - Separation of PG2 articles from old PG articles. :As PG2 will definitely grow in size to something like the old PG, I'm looking for some comments for the act of separating the PG2 articles from the old PG ones. Please give your comments at this page. ;August 5, 2011 - Suggest names for the new Head. :The recent update on Stick Ranger introduces a new Head. Please suggest names for this head at this page. ;April 3, 2011 - Fan-Ball Wiki! :ZoshiX has created a new wiki! The Fan-Ball Wiki needs assistance in transporting fanart files from this wiki over there, so any help will be greatly appreciated. ;January 26, 2011 - Referendum on Idea Pages, Fan Art, and more! :On the talk page for this wiki we are having a major referendum on all kinds of things, including the idea pages! Please come check it out and give us some input! The more people we hear from, the better we can make this Wiki! ;January 21, 2011 - Vote for the name of the new Species. :The recent update on Stick Ranger introduces a new species. Please vote for the name of this species at this page. ;January 7, 2011 - Species name recount :As the old vote in the name of Eel is tied, a revote is made to decide the naming of the species. To vote, visit this page. The deadline is January 14th. ;October 23, 2010 - New wikia look :The Wikia staffs are going to introduce a new Wikia look which will replace the current look "Monaco". Please discuss about this at this page. ;August 31, 2009 - Ongoing Debates :There are several ongoing debates on the names of Stick Ranger enemies. To help close the debates, go to the appropriate page and cast your vote: The Gel debate, the Dragon debate and the Eel debate. ;June 25, 2009 - New Finnish Dan-Ball Wiki in Suomi :A few days ago our sister wiki in Suomi, the language spoken in Finland, was started. The two wikis have been linked together and you can now create between them. ;June 16, 2009 - New Editor :Wikia has enabled a new editor (also called Rich Text Editor) for editing articles. More information about it is available at . Unfortunately this editor still has a lot of problems with templates and also has other major drawbacks. Therefore it doesn't work correctly with a lot of pages of the Dan-Ball Wiki and it's recommended to use the old editor to modify the source code directly. You can disable or enable the new editor in . ;Janurary 9, 2009 - Featured article :As you can see on the sidebar to the right, there is a new section titled "Featured article", where articles of the highest quality are displayed. We need YOUR help in picking out the cream of the crop. To play a part in this project, visit Dan-Ball Wiki:Featured articles for more details. ;December 16, 2008 - Miscellaneous :First: Our wiki will be "read-only" from 9am - 10am UTC today (that's Tuesday 1:00am Pacific, 4:00am Eastern). No edits, but reading is still possible. If you want to know more, check out the yellow box at the talk page of one of our admins, which is only visible today. :And second, our wiki evolves really quickly. A lot of new authors have joined our wiki. Within the last weeks not only the Powder Game and Stick Ranger articles have reached a very high level of quality, but also the smaller games like for example Ham Race, Liquid webtoy, Sand Moji or Irritation Stickman have greatly advanced. A big "Thanks!" to all of you! ;November 27, 2008 - Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators :This is important for all authors! Please read! The Dan-Ball wiki needs new administrators, because it seems the old one disappeared. Please take a look at Dan-Ball Wiki: Requests for adminship for this issue. ;August 4, 2008 - Requested Information :You may have noticed the addition to Powder Game on our side bar. It has become a category as so many articles pertain to it. Powder Game has so many topics, but they are mostly the elements within the game. For this, a special information bar has been created. This bar has two topics that are normally not filled. However of these two, Version Implemented shows what version of the game it was placed in. If anybody could find out what versions elements were implemented, that would be helpful. Furthermore, please supply informational pictures if you can, and please assign them to the appropriate pages because our pages are pictureless. ;July 28, 2008 - Wiki Kickoff :Several users have joined this Wiki officially in an effort to make it great, as well as up to date and accurate. See the "Notable Users" section of the side bar. Should members with roots in the foundation of this Wiki become long members and helpful enough, they could become highly respected and well known. Another reason to Sign Up and Get Involved! ;July 23, 2008 - Work Begun :Work has began on the Dan-Ball Wiki. This work is currently only beginning on the main page, though more pages will be put up soon.